Indonesia
Secular|tech_group = Asian|government = Constitutional Republic|capital = Jakarta (630)|rank = Kingdom|culture = Javanese (Malay)|development = 1423 (Present Day) }} Indonesia gains cores September 10th, 1912 is playable from August 17th, 1945 to the present. See also: Netherlands, Malaysia, Philippines, Papua New Guinea, Australia, Singapore, Brunei Strategy Indonesia is a medium sized country in Asia. Due to every one of it's provinces being coastal, Indonesia has an unusually large naval cap for it's size. You are the dominant naval force in the region and will need to be in order to defend your many islands. Starting at present day is better to play as Indonesia if you want to take all the islands by yourself. You can start in 1945 but at this time Indonesia is at war against the Netherlands and Great Britain. If you started in present day, try to expand into all the islands. Take Malaysia first by blockading the strait of Malacca and take the Borneo lands of Malaysia. Then, you can either invade mainland Malaysia or leaving like that and just take their regions in Borneo. Philippines is also your main target, try to blockade any straits that prevent them to march in their southern territories. You can annex every country you see, even Papua New Guinea (though it would become a colonial nation). If you feel like it, diplo-vassalizing Pacific Island states like Palau and Micronesia are also possible and this allows you to conquer extra territory without having to handle rebels. Once you took all of the Malayan islands, you can start to invade Indochina. China might have conquered some provinces so you will eventually have interactions with China. This is when you need allies and a good one is Russia. Don't attack China first, let them attack you. Hopefully the Russians can traverse the vastness of Siberia to invade the northern part of China. Evade the Chinese army as you can and try to have the Russian army close to yours. Whenever possible, siege Chinese provinces and forts for warscore but remember to avoid major battles. Use your navy to blockade their primary ports - with allies, you should just be able to beat theirs. Eventually, you can conquer the rest of Indochina and even some Chinese lands. Alternatively, India can also be allied but note that they might set you as rival after one or two wars against China. If you feel like avoiding continental conflict, try beating up Australia and New Zealand. Since they are far from everyone else, it should be straightforward to attack them without triggering strong allies. Once you are done, keep note on the separatism and rebels to ensure the region remain yours. The Oceania and Australia trade nodes are also upstream from your main node, so this can help you to earn more trade income. Another expansion route is through Africa. Take the Maldives, then Madagascar. Invade any African countries that don't have any allies. You will have colonial nations under your control while expanding in Africa. Try to go from South to North. Like this you would have all of South East Asia and southern Africa (except the country of South Africa in most cases). You can continue your expansion in Africa and even take some bits of Europe in the Balkan or Greek regions. You will have a big imperial empire and you can even form Malaya if you want. Decisions Form Malaya Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Malay culture group. * Malaya does not exist * Owns Core Provinces: Banten (624), Pakuan (2687), Demak (629), Kalapa (630) *Owns all provinces in two out of the following groups of areas: ** Malay area, ** Kalimantan, Brunei and Kutai areas, ** North, Central and South Sumatra areas. * Technology group is not Nomad Group * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Malaya * Set government rank to Kingdom if was a Duchy. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claims on all provinces in Malay, Kalimantan, Brunei, Kutai, North Sumatra, Central Sumatra and South Sumatra areas. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Indonesian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +0.5 Yearly Naval Tradition Ideas: # Large Population: +20% Manpower Recovery Speed # Pancasila: +1 Yearly Prestige # Natural Wealth: +10% Production Efficiency # Borobudux: +20% Morale of Armies # Maritime Nation: +10% National Trade Income Modifier # Binneka Tunggal Ika: -1 National Unrest # Non-Bloc Movement: +3 Diplomatic Relations Ambitions: # +1 Yearly Legitimacy Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Oceanic countries Category:Javanese countries Category:Malay countries Category:Secular countries Category:Asian (Tech) Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Present Day Category:Kingdom (Rank)